Rock and Roll
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Ray Kon knows his younger brother, Kai Hiwatari, is infatuated with the singer of Angel’s Hikari, Tyson Kinomiya. So what happens when Ray gets Tyson to live with them? And what's this? Kai gets to pose as Tyson's BOYFRIEND? Could a fan be so LUCKY?LEMONS
1. The God, Kinomiya Tyson

Tke: okay… this one kinda stuck out to me… and I just HAD to write it.

Kei: uh huh.

Tke: right, shut up, do disclaimer.

Kei: **_glares_** bitch. **_Turns to audience_** Tysonkaiexperiment doesn't own a thing unless she states otherwise. The song REVELATION is owned by the Jrock band L'Arc-en-Ciel. And if anyone recognizes the band, Tke loves you. She'll give you a year-supply of cookies if you can tell her where their music was in the anime world and what's the name of the song.

Tke: thank you Kei-chan.

Kei: DON'T CALL ME CHAN!

Tke: all right Kei-chan.

Kei: **_grumbles_**

X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: Rock and Roll

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couples**: Tyka and Mara

**Warnings**: yaoi, some perverted jokes.

**Summary**: Ray Kon knows his younger brother, Kai Hiwatari, is infatuated with the singer of Angel's Hikari, Tyson Kinomiya. So what happens when Ray gets Tyson to live with them? And what's this? Kai gets to pose as Tyson's BOYFRIEND? Could a fan be so LUCKY?LEMONS

X.X.X.X.X

"And we would like to say thank you all!" Scream the bluenette singer on the TV. His dark blue eyes matching his long dark blue hair, long black jeans and a white tang top under a black jacket matched his black combat boots.

Ray Kon groaned, he was watching another Angel's Hikari concert DVD with younger half brother, Hiwatari Kai. To put it simply, Kai was obsessed with the band's singer and first guitarist, Tyson Kinomiya. He knew everything about him; even stuff never released to the public and could tell you any rumor that was true or untrue. He was OBSESSED.

Kai growled hearing the phone ring as Tyson started to sing yet another song, didn't who ever it was know it was Tyson-time from 3:30 (considering he has to get home from school)-8:00?

Ray rolled his eyes and picked up the cordless phone and walked to the kitchen, Kai would be pissed if he talked in the middle of 'Tyson-time'. "Hello?"

"Ray?"

Ray blinked, "Tala?"

Tala's voice sorted into the phone, "Don't tell me, 'Tyson-time'."

"You guessed right." Ray smiled, grinning as Kai's red headed best friend groaned.

"Any way to get him off?"

"Sure, TYSON, I'd LOVE to have free tickets to YOUR CONCERT."

Ray gave a grin as the phone slipped through his hands.

There went the blur known as Hiwatari Kai.

X.X.X.X.X

Kai held the phone harshly against his chest; Kinomiya Tyson was on his phone… HIS phone!

What the HELL was he going to say to him!

"Kai?" Came through the line.

Kai paused. Wait. He KNEW that voice. He growled threateningly and held the phone to his ear, "Tala, give me one fucking good reason I shouldn't hang up on you."

"Erm… you are the weakest link?"

Kai instantly hung up.

The phone rang and Kai answered silently.

"Okay, okay! I have news on Tyson Kinomiya!"

Kai clutched the phone tighter, "what?"

"You are… the weakest link." And with that, Tala hung up.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Kai scream, desperately needing his Tyson information, punching in Tala's number and calling.

"Okay, okay, I give." Tala sighed.

"Now WHAT'S with Tyson?"

"Don't you mean Kinomiya-sama?" Tala teased.

Kai growled again, "WHAT. IS. UP. WITH. HIM."

Tala sighed, "He's having a concert here in Beycity, I got you a ticket for that money I owed you. Front row and a backstage pass."

Kai dropped the phone and fainted.

X.X.X.X.X

Ray paused, fumbling with his cell. He read the text message and grabbed his coat. "Kai! I'm going out!"

Without waiting for his brother's call back, he put on his shoes and left. Slowly, he made his way to the park and the sunglass-wearing teen at the bench, "Looking as hot as ever, Kinomiya Tyson."

A tan hand reached up and removed the sunglasses to reveal midnight blue eyes as dark as the night sky. "Looking as sexy as ever, Kon Ray."

They shared a laugh at their hidden joke. Tyson pulled Ray into a hug; "I missed hanging out with you Ray-chan."

"And I you, Ty-chan." Ray smiled, holding his almost-like brother in a tight bear hug. Ray moved to the bench near Tyson, Tyson snuggling up to his sworn-brother, "So why are you in Beycity Tyson?"

Tyson gave a small frown, "I can't come back to my hometown and best friend?"

Ray gave a grin, glancing his best friend straight in the eye, "I didn't mean it like that Ty-chan."

Tyson gave a pout, knowing Ray was joking. Because Ray didn't want to be famous with hordes of fangirls (he had enough from school), he asked Tyson to make sure they didn't know him as a best friend. Tyson agreed, not wanting anything to happen to his best friend.

"Ray…"

Ray paused, glancing over at him.

"I was going to surprise ojii-san in the morning… may I stay with you till then?"

Ray gave a grin, "of course Tyson, you're always welcome."

Tyson gave a smile, before pausing as Ray's cell phone rang.

Ray answered it, "Hello?"

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PLAY THAT JOKE ON ME! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"Who?" Tyson mouthed

Ray grinned, "My younger brother Kai." He muttered.

Tyson took the phone, "Kai? You're very lucky to have an older brother like Ray."

Silence.

"Who the fuck are YOU?"

Ray held back a laugh at Kai's mistake, he hung up the phone with an 'I'll be home in five.' He glanced towards Tyson and chuckled at Tyson's startled face. "Ty-chan?"

Tyson snapped out of it, folding his arms angrily, "Who does your brother think he IS?"

Ray gave a laugh as Tyson called a taxi, "Let's go Ray."

"What about your stuff?"

"Tomorrow we're going shopping."

Ray howled with laugher.

X.X.X.X.X.

Kai growled, thumping his fingers against his ankle as he sat Indian-style on the couch. He was pissed at his brother for ruining his Tyson-time and whoever that was for saying he was a good brother.

"Kai! Open up! I have my hands full!"

Kai swung the door of the mansion open, "What's so important that you-."

Kai's words instantly died in his throat.

His older brother Ray was holding, bridal style, his crush Tyson Kinomiya, who was passed out… could this day be ANY more revealing?

"Why are you holding onto TYSON?"

Ray rolled his eyes. Kai wouldn't believe him if he told him that Tyson fell asleep on the taxi ride over. He needed an excuse. "I saw him staggering in the park and decided to help him, he seemed a little lost, so I brought him here. Didn't see his face, however, who knew this was him?"

Kai watched as Ray set Tyson down on the couch and left to get some blankets. Slowly Kai brought his hand up and brushed some dark blue bangs from Tyson's tanned face. God… was it possible for anyone to be so beautiful…? Tyson was an angel, fallen from heaven… (okay… now Kai's kinda scaring me…) his savoir and his light. (Now he REALLY is…)

Here he was, under the same roof, sharing the same couch, and breathing the same air.

All with the one he loved.

X.X.X.X.X

Tke: so how was it?

Kei: what happened to MLMH chapter 26?

Tke: glad you asked Kei! It's with the beta right now!

Kei: you FINISHED it?

Tke: well… Kiraracutie could never write me the lemon she promised and I was trying to think of a Mara lemon…

Kei: uh huh…

Tke: and now I've just gotten a new beta. YAY!

Kei: right…

Tke: PLEASE POKE ME WITH REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU!


	2. Getting To Know You

Tyson paused, slowly opening his eyes to meet two crimson ones, "Erm… hi?" Was all he could squeak out.

Kai shivered, Tyson's voice husky with sleep, "Ah…"

Tyson paused, glancing at Kai, "Who are you?"

Kai almost smiled, in fact, he did, "Kai H-."

Tyson stared before snapping, "You're the one that yelled at me on the phone!"

Kai blinked, confused. "Wha?"

Tyson gave an almost glare, but didn't, "When you were on the phone with Ray earlier, I told you that you had a good brother and you yelled at me!"

The color drained from Kai's face, he scream at TYSON of all people! His world was DOOMED! He screamed at his GOD! (And the love of his life… XD)

"Don't mind him, Ty-chan, he didn't know it was you." Ray grinned, bringing more blankets and a pillow for Kai to sleep next to his crush.

Tyson grinned back, Kai melting on the spot, "Alrighty then Ray-chan."

Kai paused, "RAY-CHAN!" He glared at Ray, "Since when have you become a GIRL?" Was Kai's greatest thing to say now, after all, his crush was watching.

Ray rolled his eyes, "He came up with the name, ne, Ty-chan?"

Tyson smiled, "Right!"

Kai stared, biting back his lip in order to not strangle Ray. How DARE his brother even get CLOSE to Tyson like this!

Ray gave a smile, obviously ignoring Kai's glare, "Tyson, I must ask, since we don't have a bed prepared, we hadn't expected you, may it be alright if you share a room with Kai?"

Tyson paused, staring. Kai, on the other hand, turned a dark red and stared at his brother with a hope and fear in his eyes.

Kai bit his lip, staring at Ray. The hope he could sleep with his crush was strong, but the fear of what he would say or do in front of him was a whole different story.

"That would be fine." Tyson answered, truthfully confused as why Ray didn't suggest sharing a room with him.

Ray turned to smile at Kai, "Kai, go get another bed prepared for our guest, I'm sure he won't like a futon."

"Actually…"

"Right."

Tyson could feel Kai's eyes linger on him for a while before leaving, "What's up with me sharing a room with him?"

Ray smiled, walking Tyson over to their DVD collection.

Tyson paused, smiling cheerfully, "Ah, a big fan."

"From 3:30-8…" Ray grumbled, not knowing Tyson heard him.

Tyson gave a small smile, "Someone from your family is a fan, why doesn't that surprise me?"

Ray gave a grin, "It wouldn't, would it?"

""Does he know we're friends?"

Ray's grin widened, "Nope."

Tyson gave an amused chuckle, "I see."

"It's ready!" Kai came running down the stairs faster than Ray had ever seen him.

"Tyson, have you eaten yet?" Ray asked, he and Kai had eaten during Tyson time.

Tyson smirked, "Yup."

"Then we better get some sleep."

"Hai!"

Kai slowly led Tyson up to his room, gulping and holding his breath. What was he going to say?

Tyson secretly gave a smile, from Ray's words; he could tell Kai was obsessed. There were many things people in the world could have been obsessed with, like Tyson was obsessed with dragons. "So, what are you obsessed with Kai-kun?"

Kai humped, shivering at the way Tyson said his name, "Erm…" He gulped, how was he supposed to tell his crush it was him? "Nothing really."

Tyson paused; Kai wasn't one to admit it, ne? "Wanna know what I'm obsessed with?"

Kai heard Tyson pause again, '_Dragons._'

"I'm obsessed with Dragons."

"What's your favorite sacred animal?"

"A phoenix." Came Kai's quiet answer before pausing, gulping and blushing.

Tyson raised an eyebrow, "A phoenix?" That was certainly catchy. (1) "Have you noticed we've been speaking in English?"

Kai almost choked, "Yeah… erm… I don't know a lot of Japanese…"

Tyson nearly gaped, in fact, he did, "KYYYAAA? Doko no kuni kara kimashita ka?"

Kai stared, listening to his crush scream, "Erm… bless you?"

Tyson blushed, spluttering, which Kai found to be absolutely adorable, "Sorry, I was asking where you're from."

Kai blinked, "Oh, Russia."

Tyson stared, "Why are you here in Japan then?"

"Visiting my half brother, Ray."

"Ah." Tyson grinned, "From no own, I'm teaching you Japanese Kai-kun."

Kai blushed, a reason to spend time alone with Tyson! "Then I'll teach you Russian in return, Kinomiya-san."

Tyson gave a smile, "Agreed."

Kai blushed, shivers running up his spine as the smile was directed towards him-no one else was there. Just him. And that made Kai's skin tingle and his heart beat faster to know that.

They reached the room, getting into their respective beds and Kai letting Tyson borrow some clothes.

Tyson lay down, quietly smiling to himself in the dark, "Good night, Kai-kun."

Kai was sure Tyson couldn't see the dark blush on his cheeks, "Just call me Kai."

Tyson gave a grin, "as long as you call me Tyson."

Kai blushed darker, "… alright…"

Tyson smiled, he slipped his eyes shut, "Goodnight… Kai."

"… Night Tyson."

X.X.X.X.X

Kai awoke to see his crush already in the form fitting jeans and a short-sleeved 'Kyou Kaya Maou' t-shirt (any yaoi or shounen-ai fans that have not seen this, see it NOW, on youtube . com)

"Morning Kai! Ray said breakfast is ready, so let's go!" Tyson raced down the stairs as if he had been there before… as if he'd been here all of his life. Kai snagged the shirt next to him, recognizing it as the one Tyson wore last night, he held it close, breathing in Tyson's scent, he was surprised it smelled like the ozone, like the ozone usually after a storm, and somehow of forget-me-nots, Kai's birth month's flower.

God, this was heaven.

X.X.X.X.X.X

(1)-The Dragon and the Phoenix- in Japan, the Dragon is usually represented as the emperor, or king, or someone of power. This followed with the Phoenix as the more female role and soul mate of the Dragon. XD ain't history fun?

Tke: haha, hope you all loved this chapter!

Kei: it was short.

Tke: but sweet. R and R!


End file.
